Bright sunlight is a challenge to users of cell phones and tablet computers because the screen of the cell phone or tablet computer is usually not bright enough to be seen when the sun is shining brightly. Walking about town, on the beach, or riding in an automobile are all environments in which bright sunlight degrades the visual presentation of cell phones and tablet computers so that they are essentially useless in the bright sunlight.
Of course the operator of the cell phone or tablet computer may adjust the brightness of the display to deliver a more readable presentation. But, such an increase sharply reduces the life of the battery powering the cell phone or tablet computer. Manufacturers of cell phones and tablet computers may incorporate displays capable of creating greater illumination (increasing the number of Nits or units of luminance equivalent to one candela per square meter) but such devices also deplete the battery of the device more quickly.
Simply put, the optimal solution would be to create a shade element for the display of the cell phone or tablet computer that may be semi-permanently attached to the cell phone or tablet computer. Such a shade element would block the direct rays of the sun from impinging on the display of the cell phone or tablet computer making it easier to operate the device in bright sunlight at battery efficient display brightness settings.
Accordingly, it is a first goal of the present invention to provide a semi-permanently attachable shade element that may be attached to a cell phone or tablet computer.
It is a second goal of the present invention to provide a semi-permanently attachable shade element comprised of rigid material.
It is a third goal of the present invention to provide a semi-permanently attachable shade element comprised of flexible material.